The Order Empire: Naval Branch
We are the Order Empire. We are a group of people seeking to clear the world ,and to stop all of the tyranny that is happening in the world, and in the navies out there. For too long has the world been oppressed. We will not stop, until every single person that is aganist us is inside a bodybag, shot in the head, and buried in a ditch. We don't care about how many casualties that will be made in the anarchy, hell, we don't even bother with our own deaths and casualties when the battle is own. We will win through and only absolute victory. It is our destiny, to rule this very earth, or I will see it burn around us, before we die. Introduction (still under construction) We are the Order Empire, a large group of people who all share the same views. We wish to free the world of their tyrannic government, and replace it with our views in government. You have been all oppressed for too long, and we cannot accept that. It is time to fight back against the tyrants, and free this world before it is too late! Districts in Service *War District: Naval Warfare, Air Attack, and Ground Combat *Covert District: Assassination, Terrorism, and Sabotage *Digital Warfare District: Hacking, Virtual Warfare, and Intelligence *Arms District: Weapons, Missiles, and Ammunition Important Members/Admirals *'Fleet Admiral Adrik Ivanov': A skinny long nosed tall 54 year old, Adrik is one of the most powerful admirals in the Order, Adrik is highly unbalanced in power compared to the other admirals; he holds power over more than half the districts in the Order. Adrik was once a spy for HYDRAXIS, acting as a admiral for Russia. He later faked his death and became an admiral for the Order. *'Admiral Jack Weaver': Jack Weaver was a former UR captian and a admiral of the Order Empire. He was the one who started the invasion of the U.S.,and the one who harassed the 126th. -incomplete- Application Work in progress Surface Ships Mk.II.jpg|The Executor-class super-warships are,by far,the most common elite ship in the Order Empire: Naval Branch. They rule the sea with their quick speed,massive firepower,and relentless fury. Phantom.jpg|The Phantom-class Super-Battleships are the Order's first experimental super-battleship to date. They have nuclear capacity,the ability to launch several massive missiles from it's SS-N-12 launchers,and the ability to bombard every ship it sees with it's many broadside guns. Oppressor .jpg|The Oppressor-class battleships are the Order's most common warship. They are also one of the most widely used warships in the entire world,due to their strong armor,their heavy weapon battery's,and their massive VLS storage and launch systems. ODestroyer.jpg|The Destroyer-class frigates were invented for one exact reason:to destroy. They are made as assault ships,missile cruisers,and last but not least,strategic attacks. LongswordII.jpg|The Longsword-class carriers were designed to crush all other carriers with hanger capacity,structure integrity,and toughness. It is the main carrier of the Order Empire. Exterminator.jpg|The Exterminator-class missile carrier is a support ship,but don't let that fool you. It has the ability to fire hundreds of rockets, MCM's, and finally,ARG-12 shredder missiles,which can rip through even the toughest of armor. ORDER Chance.jpg|The Deathroll-class ship is essentially a mobile repair center. During a large battle, a ship that fits into the Deathroll can dock into it, and using nanorepair and superfast fixing, the Deathroll will fix the ship to a condition where it can fight again in a maximum of 1 hour if the ship is horribly damaged. The Deathroll also can serve as a frontline ship as well. Armed with a few dozen rapid firing guns with shells akin to the 10.5, the Deathroll can easily decimate ships trying to destroy it. Order Sentinel .jpg|The Sentinel-Class assault trimaran are experimental front-line assault ships made to withstand damage,and deal the same amount of damage to it's opponent. BIG.jpg|The Stronghold-class Super-Warships are experimental ship designed to completely crush the enemy with 4 doomsday cannons,100+ MCM's,and hundreds of other guns. ORDER Scrape.jpg|The ORDER Scrape-class is the main anti-sub ship in the Order's fleet. Armed with a few dozen hedgehogs, and a few dozen guns with 10.5cm rounds, the Scrape can shred subs to pieces. However, the Scrape is fragile compared to other ships. Flying Ships Freedom.jpg|The ORDER Freedom is one of three super flying ships. Armed with around 20-40 death laser cannons that also double as Doomsday Guns, the Freedom can obliterate anything in sight. It requires a broadside to unleash its full power though. Only one has been made. Justice.jpg|The ORDER Justice is one of three super flying warships. Armed with a few death lasers, the Justice can obliterate several cities using the death lasers. Only one has been made. ORDER Trident.jpg|Trident-class aerospace warship. ORDER Locusts.jpg|A swarm of Locust heavy attack drones. Aeom.jpg|The ORDER Aeon is one of three super flying ships. Armed with more death laser/Doomsday guns than Justice, but less than Freedom. However, Aeon is more practical, as it has more 204cm guns, more missiles, and more 10.5cm guns than the both of them. Only one has been made. ORDER Spire.jpg|The ORDER Spire is one of the many types of the Order's flying ships. They are used for quick destruction, as they house 90-110 MCMs, and around 20-30 204cm guns, as well as several 10.5cm guns. ORDER After Dark.jpg|The ORDER After Dark is one of the many kinds of flying ships in the Order. They are mainly used for launching planes, but can be used for attacking other ships as well. Each After Dark houses around 300-400 planes, and has several 10.5cm guns, as well as 18 204cm guns. ORDER Kinetic.jpg|The ORDER Kinetic is one of many flying ships the Order uses. They are the main infantry, and are usually launched in a group. Each of them have a 204cm gun, and several 10.5cm guns, as well as some 53cm guns. The Kinetics are easily taken down by better armed flying ships. Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Neo-Earth Navies